The Poke Powder
by shadownet
Summary: When Ash stumbles upon a little medical shack in a time of great need, he finds that the price for service just might be his humanity. .::Please R&R. Flames help me make smores::.


**Poke Powder**

**CH. 1: The Injury and the Witch**

"Oh come on guys!" Ash yelled from ahead. He had run in frnt of Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi to get a better view of the mountains, but once again they were completely lost.

"Ash!!" Misty yelled, "Wait up! You're going to get yourself hurt on that rock if you're not careful."

Ash, not caring that he was standing on a rock that looked like it was about to just plain fall off the cliff he was on, just walked to the edge anyways and looked straight down.

"WOAHH! That is one big fall" He thought "good thing this rock is sturdy enough to hold me up."

There was a sudden cracking sound and then the rock below Ash started to give way and slide off the cliff.

"AHHHH!" he yelled trying to jump off the rock but falling onto his face instead "Get me offa this thing!"

"ASH!" Brock and Misty yelled.

Seconds later the rock went tumpling down the side of the cliff, but Ash just hung there with his hands in front of his eyes, lucky to be alive. Misty and Brock had a good grip on his shirt and they had barely even grabbed hold of him in the first place.

Pulling him up Brock and Misty let out a deep sigh of relief.

"That was a close one" Ash sighed, "thanks a lot you guys."

"My god Ash, just jump off the cliff itself why dont you!!" Misty yelled with her fist in front of her face like she was ready to hit him.

"Yeah." Brock agreed "You gotta be more careful Ash, its getting dark, and if yopu were to pull another stunt like that we probably wouldnt be able to help you out again."

"Pika, pi, pi, pikachu!" (Yeah and i would be left without a trainer too!)

"Toge-togeprrrriiii!!" (That was funny, do it again, do it again!)

"Hmmm..." Brock said, "it is getting pretty dark know that you think about it, we should probably set up camp.

A few hours later, everyone had already eaten and had their pajamas on, everyone was in their beds and fast asleep, except for Ash.

"That was almost too close today" he thought "and for some reason I just dont feel right about that cliff, whats down at the bottom anyways." he thought about the subject very intnently and jumped out of his sleeping bag, but maid sure not to wake anyone up. "I'm gonna go check that cliff out again, something wasn't right about it, I dont know what, but something just wasn't right."

Walking over to the edge of the cliff he saw a strange glow at the bottom, it was a purple-pink glow, but it was different than normal light, it called to him, told him it was safe to come down to it. It was so wierd, so inviting. "Whoa! whats that" Leaning over a little more, he didnt realize he was about to fall right over the edge. But he didn't care; something about the light mesmerized him and caused all of his senses to fade including that of fear. Suddenly out of pure insanity and curiosity he jumped over the edge and straight towards the light that seemed so innocent and inviting.

Ash opened his eyes for the first time in what seemed like forever. Upon awakening he tried to sit up, but to his dismay his body felt like it was broken in every place imaginable. He opened his eyes and saw two beady purple-pink eyes staring right back at him. He jumped up and looked at the woman, the very old woman. She was 60 maybe 70 he guessed, with flowing gray hair, and an old wrinkly complexion, like that of an old witch. She wore a headband of beads that flowed down weaving in and out of her hair, and her clothes matched her perfectly, as they were also old and out of date.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, all of his bones aching in unison. "Who are you? Owww! Where am I? Why am I? Wow!" He had just stared down at his chest for the first time, his pajama tops had been thrown to the side, and it looked like he had just fallen down a cliff, which, when he thought about it, didn't seem to out of the ordinary at the time. "Who are you, and how did this happen?"

"Calm, down child," the old woman said, "its only a mere injury, and thanks to my expertise in healing you should be fine in an hour or so." She walked over and gave him his pajama top. "Lucky I found you in my apple tree this morning, or you could have been left for dead, or maybe food for scavenging Fearow or Pidgey. Might I ask how you got in my tree thought." She smiled with a devilish grin, not knowing what to think Ash smiled back.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ash said, "but what was that glowing purple-pink light I saw last night, it wasn't normal, it was so, so...."

"Inviting." The woman finished, with a creepy tone that seemed to echo through the small shack that the two were in."

Just then Ash got the shivers, "Umm, yeah, I guess you could say that." He thought about the light some more "Wait! Then you know what I'm talking about?"

The woman stroked her chin" No clue." Ash fell backwards in the backround.

"Then why did you say anything at all!" Ash yelled, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Why does it matter," the woman quarreled, "all that matters is how you were going to repay me for those remedies I used to heal you. Oh! And will it be in cash or credit?"

"Wait a second, what. What do you mean," Ash stammered. " I don't have any money. Let allone any clothes, all I have right now is my pajamas, and I would like to keep them if you dont mind."

"Well you must have some kind of Pokemon you could trade, right?" She questioned "I mean you can't just wonder around these mountains without a Pokemon to protect yourself" You could tell the woman was getting impatient and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I want my payment and I want it now."

"Look lady i don't have anything to pay you with, what do you want, my right as a human or something?" Ash laughed at his joke, which suprisingly didnt hurt at all. "Hey, you medicine really works after all, I feel great, you arent such an old hag afterall."

"OLD HAG!!" she screamed "Ohhh, ok well if you dont have any Pokemon I'll just have to help you find one, won't I?" She paused, giving an erie silence and grabbed some jars of powder from her back room, which, Ash guessed is where she kept all of her remedies and herbs. "You know, you really shouldnt make fun of witches you know!"

"Witch? HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh thats funny." Ash laughed, but suddenly he couldnt move, as if he were being held in place. "Hey what's going on here, I can't move."

"Opps did I do that, silly me. Now just hold tight while i mix up a potion for you." She said, giving an evil look to the woman.

"NOOOOOOO00000ooooo...." Ash trailed off to sleep after seeing the same bright purple-pink light from the night before.

Wow i wonder what will happen in the next installment, hmmm not sure yet, anyways read and review, and ill be sure to add onto this story, i really like it.

**-SHADOWNET- **


End file.
